1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image processing, and more particularly, to image processing to minimize motion judder by preventing a decoder and a rendering part of an image processing system from using a processor of a personal computer (PC) at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Closed circuit television (CCTV) images, unlike typical images, which can be viewed one at a time from a single screen, can be viewed by a user while monitoring multiple CCTV cameras at the same time. Network CCTV cameras use a computer video compression technique to reduce the amount of data to be transmitted via a network.
Image data is generally large in size and is displayed on a monitor after being subjected to compression, transmission, and decompression. These processing or computation operations are generally complicated and cause a load on an entire system. More specifically, the compression of image data is handled separately by a central processing unit (CPU) of each camera, and thus, does not suffer from an overload because the load of the system can be distributed. On the other hand, in the case of decompressing image data for display at a personal computer (PC) system or its equivalents, multiple images are viewed from multiple monitors at the same time, thereby causing an overload.
When a CPU of the PC system is overloaded, a rendering function for matching a frame rate (in frames per second (FPS)) of input image data to a refresh rate (in Hz) of a display or monitor connected to the PC system may not be properly performed, and as a result, motion judder may occur, i.e., images displayed on a monitor may judder.